


It Is Raining Up Above

by IdeasAndInstruments



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: & Can Be Found Here, And All Of The Tags Have An Unecessary Degree Of Capital Letters, And Leviathan Does A Dance Of Shipping Joy On The Ocean Floor, F/F, Formal Declaration:, I do not own the setting or characters of Worm, In Which Taylor Is A Workaholic To An Unhealthy Extent, Lisa Is Worried, Oh, The Rain Has Family Issues, Worm belongs to Wildbow, said it, there, www.parahumans.wordpress.com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdeasAndInstruments/pseuds/IdeasAndInstruments
Summary: It was raining above Brockton. It was not the sort of rain Leviathan produced, all solid sheets of grey slurry, but a mild one. One got the impression that if one asked this rain about the rain that came yesterday, it would wince and refer to that storm as its cousin Darryl, who had made a few bad choices in college and had fallen in with the wrong crowd, if you knew what it meant.A rhythmic, breezy metronome, falling lightly on the base.





	It Is Raining Up Above

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy.

It was raining above Brockton. It was not the sort of rain Leviathan produced, all solid sheets of grey slurry, but a mild one. One got the impression that if one asked this rain about the rain that came yesterday, it would wince and refer to that storm as its cousin Darryl, who had made a few bad choices in college and had fallen in with the wrong crowd, if you knew what it meant, much unlike the other members of its family, who were all upstanding American rainclouds etcetera etcetera.

A rhythmic, breezy metronome, falling lightly on the base.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

As opposed to the

_**Thud** _

_**Thud** _

_**Thud** _

Produced by Leviathan. Dozens of office drones worked at their desks, their movements comparable to a hive of bees - only, instead of vomiting honey and getting high on nectar, they vomited information and got high off some Tinker shit in their off hours. There was a strange kind of beauty to it - a cluster of individuals who had made poor choices, or had been pushed into poor luck by circumstance, deciding to capitalise on their suffering through channeling their skills as beancounters through the medium of crime, their dim, angular faces illuminated by searing blue light, diminishing the influence of Morpheus.

In a corner, nobody played Pokémon Black (Made by the refugees of what remained of Nintendo after Kyushu), facing down Alder's Volcarona with a dedicated team of highly creepy critters(Jellicent, Scolipede,Chandelure, Reunicles, Hydreigon, and Samurott for good luck). Bad taste. But then again, nobody was playing it.

Grue sat on the couch in the main rec room, hidden mouth agape as he watched Regent  _shove_ a meat-lovers pizza down his own windpipe for the sake of a bet. Deep in her den of iniquity, Taylor sat in her chair, mentally willing her swarm to do a thousand productive things at once, a one-woman PR campaign maintaining the sanctity of the Undersiders reputation as  _"decidedly not assholes, Nazis, or drug addicts, so generally pretty okay"_ in the all important compound eyes of the public. Wait, no, that was a fly. Crap. Well, back to work.

_[Command: Search apartment 2b on Magnolia Crescent for survivors. If found, escort them to nearest hospital.]_

_[Feedback: Two fleshlumps found. No heartbeat. Smaller fleshlump in female's belly. Consume?]_

_[Command: No. Just. **NO**.]_

_[Feedback: Understood.]_

 

_[Command: Lift rubble/help survivors at following locations: Highton Road, Cavalier Hills, Rosewater Park, Spring Tides Rest Centre. Divert auxiliary swarm to efforts as necessary]_

 

_[Feedback: Highton Road completely destroyed. Reports indicate low chance of survivors. Lift regardless?]_

_[Command: Yes. Lift immediately. This could be a potential PR goldmine, Bee 976, Hive VI]_

 

_[Feedback: Cavalier Hills still flooded, survivors using rubble as dam. Help survivors or lift rubble?]_

_[Command: Help survivors. We're not monsters. Well, I guess I am, since my social contact largely consists of super villains, and, well, you guys, on top of me being me. But not the Undersiders as a whole.]_

 

_[Feedback: Rosewater Park irreparably damaged. No survivors. Divert swarm to Primary, Secondary and Q uaternary efforts?]_

_[Command: Yes. Proceed immediately.]_

 

_[Feedback: New Wave helping victims at the Spring Tides Rest Centre, help?]_

_[Command: No, Brandish/Glory Girl would paint us as truce violators. Abort efforts immediately, and move to different sectors. Panacea looks cute. Flirt in later combat?]_

_[Feedback: Swarm No. 35 is not your sassy romcom advisor, QA. Get a hobby. Also, you engaged in combat at the bank. The chances of you, her, and Lisa getting together, as in your current ideal situation, is lower than that of Scion deciding to make a line of Endbringer figurines]_

 

Such exchanges had filled her mind for a good thirteen hours now. She was dimly aware of her body's aches and pains. _Not important_. _Continue search/rescue efforts_.

A purple-black arm draped itself over her, blonde hair swish-swooshing at the corners of her human periphery as the scent of pricey lemon shampoo filled her nose. "Lisa?" Taylor asks, only to let out an undignified yelp as slender limbs lift her up and clutch her close to her chest. "Hey", Tattletale murmurs. Taylor opens her mouth and begins to reason with Lisa, ignoring the _softwarmsafe_ feeling Lisa emits like a spectacularly self-satisfied sun, points for alliteration included, thank you very much. "Tattletale, there are disasters everywhere, and if I don't help, everyone will think the Undersiders are-" she clasps a hand to her mouth.

Lisa gently peels it away. _Yawn_. And she's won the argument. Taylor - 0, Lisa - ten billion or something.

Tattletale gently presses a kiss on her lips - _citrusflavoredlipstickholyshitshesreallygoingforthewholelemonthingisntshe_ \- and pulls her close to her chest -  _softwarmsafe_ \- before putting Taylor's mask back on. People shoot her a few odd looks as they meander throw the base, but nothing that implies they think she's weak. Alec spots them, snickers, and holds a hand out to Brian. Sighing, Grue presses a $10 note into Regent's gloved hand. Taylor shoots them a betrayed look through her orange lenses. They don't see it, _because of course they don't, she's wearing a fucking mask_.

Lisa moves on, Taylor draped over her shoulders like a particularly dazed housecat, to her room. Their room? Taylor doubts Coil would be best pleased with them sharing territory and a base, and says as much. Lisa lets out a vulpine grin - _flusteredwarmexcited_ \- and says that shouldn't be a problem much longer, before gently setting Taylor on the bed - _hellyeah_ - joining her soon afterwards.

Taylor asks about Lisa's power - doesn't it make it impossible for her to date. Lisa says she mulled Taylor's weird shit over for a good few weeks, and decided that Taylor was still pretty fucking cute. Plus, apparently she's into some of Taylor's weird shit as well. Huh, Taylor huh's. Taylor says she thinks Lisa's pretty fucking adorable as well, punctuating the sentence with a brief raspberry-flavored kiss - _thatsrightbitchesIcandothewholefruitflavorthingtoo -_ to Lisa's temple. Taylor doesn't know if she'd be this candid usually. But having a girlfriend like you, she adds, poking Lisa's ribcage and enjoying the startled giggle that arises, would be really neat. Lisa echoes the sentiment, squeezing Taylor's foot for no apparent reason other than watching Taylor let out a startled breathy laugh.

They pull the masks off, press the "Do Not Disturb Unless You Want To Be Dissected Both Physically And Mentally" button (the name is different but the meaning is the same), turn off the lights, snuggle up, and decide to deal with the rest of their shit in the morning.

- _fin_


End file.
